


There's No Thunder Outside So This Must Be My Heart

by Pins_n_Needles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Finds Out First, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Angst, Blushing, Cute, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Identity Reveal, Meet-Cute, More tags as I go, One Shot Collection, Teen Romance, different literary mediums, mostly - Freeform, multiple AUs, some stories might connect idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pins_n_Needles/pseuds/Pins_n_Needles
Summary: My collection of one-shots and more for this Adrinette April 2019





	There's No Thunder Outside So This Must Be My Heart

Rain came down with memories: the strong smell of due, black umbrellas, and wet golden strands sifting through the light wind. Memories of change and first loves, beating hearts and a slight touch. Rainy days brought back these memories, took her back to the very start.

 

"Marinette? What are you doing here?"

 

The sudden voice startled her and she quickly turned to face the owner of the golden strands, who never failed to make her heart beat.

 

"oh-OH A-aa-Adrien! Ah n-nothing just l-looking at- I mean watching! Just watching the train- I mean rain!" Her shoulders raised as she blushed in embarrassment, quickly turning around to face the outside. They stood just outside of Françoise Dupont, protected only by the small overhang of the entrance. The streets of Paris were filled with streams of water from the unexpected rain of the evening; water dripped from the roofs of cars and colorful umbrellas leisurely made their way down the road. Nothing could be heard but pitter-patter of rain and the beating of Marinette's heart.

 

Well, the latter only heard by Marinette herself. 

 

"Oh the rain? Yeah it's really starting to come down." He stepped up beside her, starting to watch the rain as well. Marinette took the chance to glance at him, flustered that despite the gloomy atmosphere and lighting, Adrien still seemed to shine bright and radiant. It was truly unfair and a stress on her heart that a boy could be so beautiful and have such an effect on her- as if he was made purely to torture her. She started to send half-hearted curses to his existence, up until he looked her way, breaking her out of her reverie. She quickly turned.

 

"As nice as the rain is, this really sucks for me."

 

Curious, she slowly looks back. "H-how so?"

 

"The limo actually wouldn't start up this morning, and I was able to convince Natalie to let me walk to and from school today since it wasn't that far. But I didn't bring an umbrella so I'm sorta stuck. I'll have to ask them to bring a backup car" He sighed disappointing, staring solemnly at the streets.

 

"O-oh!" A thought came to her, and she started taking off her backpack. "Y-you can borrow mine! I-I always k-keep one on me. J-just in case."

 

Adrien looked at her surprised, but started to frown in realization. "But.... don't you usually walk home? I can't take it if you need it to"

 

"No-no, it's fine! I'm literally like, just a-across the street. You have a bit more ways to go than me." She smiled as he unzipped her bag, happy she could help him with anything.

 

Adrien continued to frown. "Are you sure? I'm really fine calling a backup car"

 

"No, it's fine really! It's perfectly... " her voiced died down as she stared at the umbrella in her bag. The black umbrella from the time before "Fine."

 

A small smile stretched on her face, she turned to him with the umbrella in hand. "It's perfectly fine because... it's your umbrella anyway."

 

"My...?" Recollection dawned on his face at the sight of the umbrella. "Is that from?"

 

"Yep." She smiled, with a slight tease in her voice. "Your apology umbrella from the bubblegum incident"

 

"Oh y-yeah." He laughed nervously as he rubbed his neck, thinking about the not so fond memory. "Sorry about that, again,"

 

"Oh, you don't have to apologize!" He shook her hands back and forth in emphasis. "Its more than clear that you would never do something like that! I should have suspected Chloe first."

 

"Oh well that's umm good. I was really worried I rubbed you the wrong way and you didn't like me." He paused for a bit, coughing awkwardly in his fist. "I'm still not quite sure about that last part either."

 

"....What?"

 

A slight blush appeared on Adrien's cheeks. "I'm still a bit worried you might hold some negative opinion of me. You're..... a lot more bubbly with everyone else but not really with me. We barely even talk really so I thought you still might not like me much."

 

Adrien looked away nervously and rubbed his neck, embarrassed after omitting the small insecurity. But Marinette was too busy staring blankly, trying to process that he didn't think she liked him.

 

_At all._

 

Her cheeks flushed as an energy of frustration and disbelief filled her. How- how could he-??  "But- BUT THAT'S _WRONG!"_

 

Adrien startled at her sudden outburst, shocked at the sudden intensity of her gaze at him. 

 

"How..-How.." She stuttered a bit, trying to sort everything she wanted to say to him. "How could someone _not_ like you Adrien!!" Your literally like, the best person on this planet! Y-you're so kind. You're so handsome, you're so _cool!_ I- I-" She stuttered again, her words not catching up with her own frustration, looking down furiously as she scanned her thoughts.

 

Adrien stared at her with wide eyes, and flushed cheeks, slowly taking in her barrage of compliments, not fully comprehending them all. It was hard to focus on just one thing or think of anything to say, so he let the first and easiest thought to slip out. 

 

_"You... you think I'm cool?"_

 

Marinette froze, her brain finally catching up on what she just said and who she just said it to. Her face exploded in red as she looked up at him, her mouth moving, but the tiny whines of embarrassment could be heard. Seconds passed as they stared at each; One looking confused but amazed, the other just absolutely ready to die. 

 

"I- I- I GOT TO GO"

 

"What?"

 

_"GOT TO GO"_ She shoved the umbrella in his hands before quickly moving, nearly tripping over the steps before breaking out into a run towards the bakery. Her head low as she hid her face with her bangs. 

 

Adrien stared after her stunned until she disappeared from sight, before looking back at the umbrella in his hands, still processing the whole encounter. 

 

"woW" The black kwami flew out of Adrien's bag with a tease in his voice. "That was the most embarrassing experience of my _life_ and I was only watching!" He laughed at the sight of Adrien's flushed face.

 

"Sh-shut it!" Adrien's face turned redder, processing more of Marinette's compliments and feeling embarrassed for a whole new reason. He hastily started to unfold the umbrella. "Gosh, why is it thundering so loud."

 

It only took a second for the smile on Plague's face to turn absolutely mischievous. "That's not thunder kid."

 

"...Oh"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I really hope you liked this first chapter. Gosh it's been a while since I posted anything, but I wanted to try something different to really get me writing again. This is my first time trying something like this so I hope you can hang with me. I might not finish it all within April, or even get to 30, but I hope you'll like what I can come up with!  
> Stay tuned ♡♡
> 
> I listened to I Fall In Love Too Easily by Caleb Balkin while writing this!


End file.
